Character: Rhavn
Age: 22 Gender: Male Region: Chaeron Political Views: Doesn’t really have a political view. He minds his own business as long as others do the same. Profession: Was a hunter/warrior in his small tribe in the north. Appearance: Rhavn is from the north, which one can tell by his very, very light blue/grey eyes, his height (Rhavn is very tall, considered tall even in Chaeron), pale skin and very characteristic Chaeron features. Even though this, he has dark brown hair, which he got from his father who is from the south. Personality: Rhavn is not one to speak unless spoken to, or if he feels he really have something to say. He doesn’t share much about himself and is a bit withdrawn. Having trouble trusting others, he might come off as a bit rude. Backstory: Deep in the mountains, far away from the civilization in the north, Rhavn lived with his mother and sister in a small nomad tribe. Because of this, Rhavn doesn’t have much experience from other people. He has never been south before, nor to a big city. The reason for his travelling started a few weeks earlier, where he came back from a hunt to find his entire tribe cut down and killed. Being young and inexperienced with the world aside from the icy mountains where he grew up, he sought out a sister tribe and asked for aid and if possible, to join them. Since Rhavn was born with a father from the south, the tribe denied him any kind of aid and sent him away from their sight. Believing the spirits was punishing him for not being mixed with the nomad blood and blood from the south, he prayed for days for forgiveness and guidance. When he did not receive any kind of answer or sign, Rhavn started doubting his heritage and the way of his life to this point. To make a new life for himself, and perhaps get some answers to his questions, Rhavn decided to travel to a city and make a new life for himself. The Tribe of Gravanach: Rhavn belonged to the Gravanach tribe, a very old nomad tribe from the north. The tribe wasn’t amongst the smallest, nor was it one of the bigger nomad tribes. Rhavn’s grandmother, Trascha was head of the tribe and her oldest daughters (Rhavn’s aunt) were to take her place when the time was there. The men were too busy hunting and protecting the tribe for being the leaders. Most of the tribes (there aren’t that many) meet up three times a year to trade goods and get the young ones to marriage, so the tribes would not die out. In these meetings the Gravanach tribe brought fur of different kinds (mainly mammoth fur) as well as tusks from the animlas that were made into jewelry or weapons. The fur is a very important since most of the tribes use it for clothing, tents, sleeping bags and such. Northern Nomad Mythology: The Nomad tribes of the north believe in spirits, called “The Old Ones”. These spirits are divided in different sections and have power thereafter. The highest on the ranks are “The Three First”, three spirits that act as the highest gods. After that there is “The Spirits of the Other side” and “The spirits of Valmoren”. - The Three First are the highest of spirits, and are like gods. Drava, the spirit of Balance. She is the god that keeps the spirits of Valmoren in check, making sure they do their duties to protect the land and keep the balance in the nature. It is also said that she is responsible for all the nature disasters in the world, and that these as made because the balance has been disturbed. Tavlerm, the spirit of the Afterworld. This spirit controls everything that has to do with the afterlife. He is in control of the spirits of the other side, making sure they are working for good and not affecting other spirits in the wrong way. It is also him that has the final decision on whether you will become a spirit of Valmoren or a spirit of the other side in death. Geranc, the spirit of the Living. The humans and animals can turn to Gernac for advice, for comfort, prayers or anything of that matter. She helps the living creatures through their lives and is a huge part of what becomes of each and every one of them. Gernac is an old and wise woman, and it’s by knitting in different patterns a persons life is formed. - The spirits of the Other side are the spirits of those who have died, these spirits cannot directly affect what happens in Valmoren, but they can interact with both the Three First and the Spirits of Valmoren and be as counseling for them. - The Spirits of Valmoren are liked to places, for example a forest or a lake. Their job is to protect these places and the balance in the world from being harmed. These spirits cannot directly interact with the Three First, unless they make contact first. They can however interact with the humans and animals of Valmoren in different ways, although this is very rare and only a selected few ever interacts with any spirit. The Afterlife: The nomads believe that there are two paths one might take in the afterlife. If you were a strong soul (which most Nomads believe themselves to be) you will have to choice of moving on to the afterlife in the spirit world right away, or you can choose to become a spirit Valmoren, this happens, of course in consultation with Tavlerm. Most people choose the peace and completion of moving on right away to the spirit world. Those who choose to become spirits will be linked to the place that either meant a great deal to them or a place they have protected from harm.